


Enjoy the Show

by enbyinaband



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Confrontations, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Mental Coercion, Non-binary character, Requited Love, Revelations, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband





	Enjoy the Show

Come one, come all and behold we have a sight in the form of an immeasurable spectacle of innocence and fright; that's how nightmares were formed and carried out. Remus was meant to wreak havoc wherever he went, yet he did not want to always do it alone. He knew whom he'd pursue for such plots to continue the ways they used to carry out, yet would the other want to recapture the past?

"Don't you have some sewers to be lurking in?" the anxious one asked without looking up from the phone his headphones were connected to.

"How the hell?"

"Could smell you from a mile away, stinky."

"You're no fun anymore, Virgil. Gone soft!"

"Have not."

"Or spending too much time with my brother."

"Not enough time if you ask me…"

"What was that?" Remus questioned, quickly peeling one of his ears off and holding it closer to the other, "Don't wanna miss you pining after the perfect son who has all his screws in all the right places."

"Shut up!"

"It'd be easier this way."

_"Don't."_

Ignoring the tense warning the Duke cupped his palms and called for his twin, barely getting the rest of his sentence out when the younger one pounced on his unprotected back falling for the bait as he hoped. In the former Dark Side attempt to stop the announcement that undoubtedly would still summon Roman, he was flipped over-the-shoulder, sprawled in mid-air for a moment before being flipped up properly without touching the carpet; Remus, while not surgical I any means, would not rusk messing up such graceful moves. Spotlight surrounding the two when their chests collided, hunched shoulders doubled over to allow the new creature to scurry on all fours, well-defined eyeshadow circling their entire eyes as greasy hair turning grey.

"Remus, what's with all the racket?" the prince pondered aloud as he descended to the ground floor when he paused in place upon seeing the amalgamation, letting out an airy sigh, "It's you again… Hello, Delta."

"It's been such a long time!"

"Unfortunately, we meet again. Why are you here?"

"Oh, y'know, showing up where I'm not invited is kinda my thing," the newcomer stated with a simple shrug, "Well, it's Remus' anyway. Virgil has a thing for you, if ya-"

"No, I don't! Ugh, Ro, get me outta this mess."

"I dunno… From experience, I've learned three can sometimes be a crowd."

Watching helplessly as the prince parted ways with them the feral being diverted attention toward an overflowing trash can. Not unlike Thomas to avoid simple housekeeping until it was deemed absolutely necessary, Delta taking full advantage of the procrastinating as they dug through the contents I a greedy, compulsive cycle of taking every single item to the sink, slender hands combing through the grime as banana peel strings, droplets of undrunk soda, and empty take out containers with some leftovers staining the sink in a sickly shade of orangish brown.

"Oh honestly…"

"Hmm?" the creature chirruped, cocking their head to the side to look over at the intruder, chuckling at the stern look, set jaw, and crossed arms, *Oh, welcome to the party!"

"As a creature of cleanliness you certainly are disregarding that rule for your surroundings."

"At least I'm keeping I character!"

"I suppose…" Logan let out with a resigned sigh as he watched with a sickened sense of curiosity, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Eh, don't got one."

"Preposterous, there has to be some reason for you existing."

"Sorry to disappoint… Oh wait, I'm not!"

"'Course you aren't, lil bro. You don't speak for Virgil."

"As if he'd open up to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Instead of answering the raccoon-like person returned to running lukewarm water over empty cans and nibbled pizza crusts. Sorting through edible morsels and disposable pieces. Placing different recyclables in designated areas they nearly forgot about being observed, long claws clacking against metal in thought, "It's quite interesting how someone so honest can sink to all kinds of lows."

"You're one to talk, taking people into unsuspecting fusions!"

"C'mon Vee, you've got this," Roman roared out, hand poised on the handle of his katana at the ready, "You've gotta fight to win!"

"There's a price to pay for freedom, Princey."

"What are you going on about?!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

All those rude remarks? Defense mechanisms used even long after the anxious one had been accepted, for he had not quite known how to adjust without deflection. Granted, Roman had not been the most welcoming when the other had made the transition from dark to light; after Remus' official introduction it was clearer why he had been reluctant to allow for easy access

"There's something bad inside me," Delta mused above a whisper, tears stained black running down to plop against an exposed neck, "I'm broken beyond fixing, save me…"

"I will, Virgil."

"Oh, bro, you should know how this works!"

"Give it up, Ree! Just cos we're family doesn't mean I'll-"

"Roman, look!"

Sword held at the ready he did as suggested once the creature contorted gruesomely, button nose wrinkling in disgust until he noticed familiar features from someone his chest constricted at the mere sight of, grip softening on the padded pommel. If anyone knew how to defeat his brother, it was Virgil even if he had been caught off guard for however long he had been forced to fuse. Despite the embodiment of anxiety giving his best efforts the wild animal still stood glaring with glassy eyes, smirk pulling back to reveal fangs, the prince readjusting the hold on his weapon when that same sweet voice spoke again prior to a puff of grey smoke that spilled out as a single entity split into their separate sides.

"I'll be your friend, or more. You can trust me till the end."

"Took long enough," Remus hissed out as he regained footing, giving a lopsided grin as if he had done nothing wrong, "Now if you'll excuse me…*

"Not so fast!"

Too late, a curled fist collided with empty air rather than the polar opposite of his beloved, grunt let out with effort combined with attention focused on him by the audience of the other two, "Don't you have other things to do like beat up your brother?"

"Nah, I'd rather enjoy the show of you."


End file.
